Portgas D. Ace/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Portgas D. Ace. One Piece: Pirate Warriors *"Who do you think you can beat?" *"Well, let's get started!" *"We better get this area under our control." *"This is the Whitebeard Pirates' territory now." *"I am fire itself. You can't even touch me." *"I am a free man. The Marines could never catch me." *"My fire burns everything... A truly invincible ability." *"That's the way! Keep supporting Luffy, okay!" *"I bear the mark of Whitebeard. I could never lose." *"Once I start a fight, neither side ever escapes." *"Cross me, and I'll never let you live." *"I aim to be top pirate! I stop for no one!" *"I sure do get hungry after a big victory!" *"I'm outta here. I'm gonna make Whitebeard king." One Piece: Pirate Warriors 2 *"If you think you can run, you're wrong. You've no choice but to fight me." *"I'm “fire”. Not that it matters." *"I guess we ought to nip this in the bud right here." *"I won't let you go once you're here." *"This territory is ours now. You got something to say about it?" *"We're done here... Let's move on to the next target!" *"Starting now, this territory is property of the Whitebeard Pirates." *"Why don't you quit running your mouth and come at me?" *"I won't let you take Whitebeard out! I'll make Pops the Pirate King!" *"Oh come on, I'm telling you to stop." *"I guess I'll have to show my trump card. This'll decide the match...!" *"Don't make a fuss. I don't run from anyone." *"Once the battle has begun, I won't run, and I won't let you get away." *"I can't use my technique like this..." *"Let's back off for a moment..." *"Victory sure makes me hungry!" *"Whoa! Not good, I was in the middle of eating." One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3 *"Let's give this fight all we've got...! Don't let your guard down." *"Wait a second. I'll go too." *"I'm Flame Fist Ace... and don't forget it." *"Oh, sorry to butt in." *"I carry Whitebeard's Mark. I can't lose." *"They were pretty damn tough. But that's to be expected from Luffy's crew." *"I'm “fire”. Not that it matters." *"I won't let you go once you're here." *"There! See how strong I am!" *"I'm glad I was able to beat you." *"Sorry 'bout that. I couldn't hold back." *"I can't believe I beat you. I wonder if I'm as great a pirate as Pops now..." *"Are you feelin' okay?! Otherwise, there's no way I'd win." *"Victory is mine today, but it seems this isn't over between us." *"You've committed the worst crime you can commit on a pirate's ship. Now I have to deal with you, as commander." *"The enemy should've known better. No sword can cut “fire”." *"I don't owe anything to anyone, not even a god. That's what it means to be a pirate right?" *"We're done here... Let's move on to the next target!" *"I guess we ought to nip this in the bud right here." *"My flame burns all to nothing... That makes it a peerless power." *"I'm aiming for the Pirate's Summit! And until I get there, I'm not stopping!" *"Luffy, always doing such ridiculous things! But I'm surprised! You've really gotten strong!" *"Pwahaha... You sure it's okay to leave him?" *"You've gotten stronger huh, Luffy!" *"Sorry 'bout that! You saved me" *"You and your pain in the ass skill... I'm gonna take you down for sure!" *"Fire and ice... Which one won't be left behind?!" *"I remember you nearly killing me, but I'm winning this round!" *"You think you can catch me...?!" *"Glad that's finally taken care of." *"Um, I'm the 2nd division commander of the Whitebeard Pirates... If you lose to me you'll never win against the old man" *"Everything I get, I pay back in full" Category:Quotes